


When We Were Young

by Withstarryeyes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adele - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy, Love Story, M/M, Romance, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Withstarryeyes/pseuds/Withstarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>StevexTony fic written loosely around Adele's song When We Were Young</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Young

_You look like a movie_

The first time Tony fell for Steve was long before he’d thawed from the ice. Long before Tony had even built DUM-E or met Rhodey. Long long before he’d figured out he was a little less straight and a little more bi. 

He was 15 and his father was replaying footage of the great Captain America. Tony remembers calling him Captain Tightpants and evading the screening room every time he saw the footage playing. But for some reason _this_ night he lingered at the edge of the room. 

His body was hidden in the shadows and his footsteps were light to avoid Howard and the empty bottle of scotch a few feet away on the coffee table. The film was in a sepia toning, little spots flecked around the faces of the people in the room. He smiled when Aunt Peggy came on screen. Her hair in perfect ringlets, eyeliner sharp enough to kill a man. Not that she needed the extra support. 

Then the screen panned to a scrawny little kid. His hair was scruffed up and his army helmet was a saucer on his head. But hell if those blue eyes couldn’t capture Tony’s attention. So he stayed, convinced to be staying just to see the kid Howard worshipped and not the cuter than expected Brooklyn local. He looked like a movie, one that won awards for its cinematography and music. All culture meaning, poetry arching across the screen like the images could speak. 

The more he watched the more he fell in love. Steve had such a shy smile and kind eyes. He couldn’t believe this was the same guy his father had told him ran head first into every fight. That was until the scrawny little thing jumped onto a fucking grenade. He gasped and Howard swiveled around. 

“You little bastard what are you looking at!” Howard spat and Tony had just enough time to make it to the stairs before the bottle of scotch shattered on the wall next to him. 

Even then he knew watching Steve was worth it. The little flutter in his stomach and his newly found favorite color of blue the exact shade of Steve’s eyes settled in, like a bird nesting, safe and at home. 

 

* * *

 

 

_My God, This reminds me of when we were young_

The night has gone especially bad. One of those battles that leave all the Avengers showering in water just a little too hot to scrub off the memories, distant sounds still echoing in their ears, scenes still playing through their eyes like silent movies. 

One where all the team met again in the common room. The first one there flipping on any movie and settling down on the couch. Today Tony reaches it first. His feet are bare and the wood floor sends a chill through his body. He's shivering as he sits down, flipping on the tv and changing the channel to a rerun of The Wizard of Oz. 

“I went to see that in theatres,” Steve’s voice pops up behind Tony. It’s milk and sugar in a morning coffee and Tony wants to curl up in the cadence of it. Steve laughs and rubs his hand over his eyes. 

“What’s funny?” Tony asks and spins over to look at Steve. Some of his blonde hair curls away from his face, streaked in soot. 

“Bucky spent half of it making out with the girl next to him. He made me hold the popcorn bowl." He bows his head and lets out a light laugh before launching into an impression," ‘I’m sorry, dude, but I can’t have the butter getting all over her dress.’ “ He comes over to sit next to Tony now and his cheeks are flushed strawberry pink. 

Tony lets out a light chuckle, “I think I would’ve like Bucky,” 

Steve’s smile fades a little, replaced with a distant look and Tony kicks himself for ruining the nice memory. 

“My Mother loved this movie,” Tony sucks in a breath, “She’d set me down and bribe me with twizzlers to make sure I’d stay quiet through it, “ Somehow this was how Tony made up for his mistake. Trading his real personality for a snippet of Steve’s past. 

He glances over to Steve and smiles at the light catching the blonde lashes over his blue eyes. Steve turns a little too quickly for Tony to pretend he wasn’t staring. 

“What?” Steve asks, breathless. 

“Nothing,” Tony states then moves his hand to stoke the soot covered strand of hair, “You missed a spot.”

Steve’s hair feels like rabbit fur and Tony lingers a little too long with the stroking. When he brings his hand down Steve catches his hand. 

“You know this kinda reminds me of when I was young,” Steve’s gaze is intense and Tony swallows hard. 

“Really?” The nonchalance has left his voice and he’s open now. A receiver. 

“Of how when I was younger I never got to do anything like this and have it feel so right,” Steve whispers and leans in, catching Tony’s lips. 

Tony melts like cotton candy in water. 

Maybe the night hasn’t gone so bad after all. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Let me photograph you in this light_

“Hey Tony do you mind if I?” Steve gestured to the camera in his hands. The mission had just been completed and Tony had his hair flopping into his eyes, a dark streak of mud across one cheek and the suit only wrapped up to his neck. The sun was setting, brilliant hues of red and yellow blooming across Tony’s cheekbones. He just wanted to document it. Get a photograph and splash it across the apartment. The contrast between Tony’s dark hair and the soft light behind him was enough to make National Geographic proud.

“No go ahead,” Tony said dismissively his eyes still scanning the buildings around them. He was always the last one to stop the lookout for a creature that they’d missed.

His gaze was intense in the photo and Steve’s heart fluttered when the photo popped up on the digital screen. He was so going to use this for a painting later.

“Thank you for letting me photograph you in this light,” Steve whispered in Tony’s ear as he passed him to the helicopter and Tony twisted his head over his shoulder to catch Steve’s lips before returning his final scan of the battlefield.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like it. Please leave a comment/kudos the feedback means a lot to me.


End file.
